


Twenty Five (Somewhat) Secrets

by IsleofSolitude



Category: Naruto
Genre: 25 truths, F/M, List Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsleofSolitude/pseuds/IsleofSolitude
Summary: 25 Truths, secrets, and not so secret moments between Sakura and Sasuke in the course of their relationship. Originally written and posted on ff.net in Oct 2012.





	Twenty Five (Somewhat) Secrets

25 Truths About Sakura and Sasuke

* * *

 

1\. After Sakura became an Uchiha, she did not move into the Uchiha district. Too many bad memories. Instead, they found a different house with a pond, near the forest.  
  
2\. There are two places in the Uchiha house where the Team Seven Genin photo is displayed: The living room, where it hangs on the wall in a photo collage, and in the bedroom, on the dresser. That one is a little crumpled, but in a new frame at last.  
  
3\. When Sasuke was leaving Konoha at age twelve, he really thought that Sakura would be found in an hour or two. After finding out that she was there until morning, he felt guiltier about it than most other things in his life. He now is incredibly insistent about her leaving at night with a sweater.  
  
4\. The thing he regrets not at all is kissing her forehead before he left.  
  
5\. Sakura is the only one who knows all three ways to wake Sasuke up without getting him grumpy: bribe him with omelets with extra tomatoes, mention Naruto and public humiliation together, and initiate (or agree to) something decidedly non g-rated.  
  
6\. When Sai mentioned the Sexy no Jutsu of himself and Sasuke, and what Sakura’s reaction had been, Sasuke wouldn’t talk to her for two days. Those days were spent finding and talking to Konohamaru instead.  
  
7\. Sasuke doesn’t know how Sakura’s feet can stay iceberg cold all night under the sheets.  
  
8\. Right after Sasuke was reinstated as a shinobi of Konoha, Sakura dragged him to the training fields and sparred with him. He ended up with broken limbs while she had several burns and bruises. When they had finally collapsed, he admitted he had missed her.  
  
9\. When Kiba let it slip that Sakura had confessed to Naruto, Sasuke pouted for a week.  
  
10\. He still denies that he pouted.  
  
11\. He stopped pouting when she pinched his butt and told him to get over it.  
  
12\. Sakura couldn’t believe it when he muttered “Shannaroo!” during a mission.  
  
13\. Between Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura’s parents, he didn’t know who to ask for their daughter’s hand in marriage. He wasn’t intending to actually ask, but just in case.  
  
14\. She makes every effort to tell him “I love you” when the thought occurs to her: when he’s cooking, when they lay on the roof stargazing, when they part ways for the day, when she’s missed him. She knows he hasn’t heard enough of those words.  
  
15\. Sasuke has only said “I love you” once: a year after his return, when she’s helping him clean out his family’s house. He thinks it all the time though.  
  
16\. The image of him sleeping clutching her pillow if she doesn’t come to bed at the same time as him is seared into her heart.  
  
17\. Sakura’s mother threatened him with a houseplant while her dad had the use of an axe. Still, it was her mother he was more wary of.  
  
18\. The fastest way to get his girlfriend gasping in pleasure is to bite her neck, and he finds it ironic.  
  
19\. Hours before Sasuke decided to propose, they were talking about when they met in Orochimaru’s hideout. Sakura couldn’t breathe when Sasuke revealed that things would have been different if she had found him in his room, not Sai.  
  
20\. The first time they tried to kiss, they only saw stars only because their heads clunked together. Sakura teased him about trying to knock her out again. Sasuke smirked, grabbed her, and gave her a different reason to feel weak at the knees.  
  
21\. He opens up to her only at night, when there are no clouds, and a slight breeze coming through the window, and they lay eye to eye, holding hands and each other. That is how she finds out about Itachi, the massacre, his time away, and how he will never let the “curse” affect another Uchiha.|  
  
22\. He burns Kakashi’s porn when he finds out that the hypocrite didn’t see Sakura once after Sasuke’s defection and while Naruto was away with Jiraiya.  
  
23\. They wrote their own vows. Sakura’s held mentions of watching each other’s back, the way they balance each other with their speed and strength, and how she pledges to never let him wear a belt bow on an outfit again. It draws laughter and happy tears from the audience.  
  
24\. His wedding vow is a lot shorter, and contains ten “annoying” traits and some sarcastic examples.  
  
25\. It ends with “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
